


City of Broken Souls: Queen of Edom

by roza_galyeva



Series: City of Broken Souls [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Rape, coarse language, defloration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finally makes Clary his Queen in Edom in front of his army of Endarkened</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Broken Souls: Queen of Edom

The Dark Gard was full with Sebastian’s allies, along with his army of Endarkened. Clary trembled but walked down the aisle wearing nothing but the chains in her wrists. Before being used as a bargaining chip by the Clave they had bounded her wrist and delivered her to Edom as if she were nothing but a package. Her writs were bounded behind her back causing her to arch her back and for her pert breast to be on display. Sebastian smiled wickedly, his gaze drinking her nude form in. She was gorgeous, her red hair wild and cascading over her polished shoulders. His eyes lingered on her firm breasts tipped with a rosy tip, their size was the perfect handful. Sebastian couldn't wait to suck and bite the sensitive tips to his pleasure. His examination continued over her tiny waist and the flare of her hips, he instinctively licked his lips as he admired the ruby curls at the apex of her legs.

Sebastian removed his robe, he was completely naked under it. Clary gasped as he saw the big cock nestled among blonde curls. His cock as stiff and directly pointing at her. Clary looked away embarrassed. His arms circled her tiny waist, Clary has picked a spot on the floor and refused to look him in the eye. Sebastian brushed her hair behind her polished shoulders, his hands ghosting over her freckled skin and over her breasts. His head dipped to catch a nipple between his lips. Clary gasped as he teased the sensitive bud with his tongue and teeth. He then proceeded to give the same treatment to her other breast. 

He kissed her. It was a brutal kiss, his tongue demanding tasted the depths of her mouth. Clary whimpered under his hard kiss. Then she rebelled, biting him and drawing blood. He pulled away, his fingers on his own lips coming away with blood. There was hate in her eyes.

"I always knew you'd be a spitfire in bed" he smirked.

He tugged at her red locks making her cry out in pain. He forced her to face the audience of Endarkened. There was a roundy applause and a growling approval as her naked form was reveled to the audience of Endarkened. He had offered her to be his Queen and she had rejected him, and now he was going to take her by force.

Clary could feel his hard cock nestled between her ass cheeks. With one hand twisted in her hair he forced to face the army of Endarkened, whilst he snaked his free hand between her legs spreading her open for the audience. Clary's eyes clouded with tears of humiliation, and when he began teasing the most sensitive part of her in front of his entire army of Endarkened

"So sensitive" he mused as h is fingers would flick and spank her sensitive nub making her tremble under his touch. "As I knew you'd be"

She could hear the the rowdiness of the crowd as Sebastian masturbated her in front of them. She knew this was part of her humiliation Sebastian had prepared for her, he was determined to break her. So she bit her lip to quiet her reactions to his teasing of her body.

"Oh no Clarissa" he said as he released her red locks and forced her to open her mouth with his rough fingers "my army of Endarkened wants to hear their Queen" Clary mearly yanked away from his fingers

He knew then what he had to do, he entered a single digit inside of her tight virgin sheath.

"No!" Clary cried out struggling and trying to break away from the invasion.

"So tight" Sebastian groaned imagining what it would feel to have in the pink shell of her ear continuing to leave a trail of wet kisses over her shoulder "I knew you'd be tight"

It was all too much for her inexperienced body. Her orgasm overtook her and she came with a soft moan trying to hide her shame but it was clear for everyone to see. The army of Endarkened cheered at the defeat of her innocent and inexperienced body. Sebastian's hands were covered in her juices and he decided to taste her.

"Delicious" he whispered "As I knew you'd be" Clary shuddered only giving him an idea of how to further humiliate her. "Taste yourself" Clary recoiled but he forced his fingers past her lips. "Clarissa" he warned and she acquiesced and licked his fingers.

Sebastian then proceeded to remove her cuffs knowing that she was broken and wouldn't not attempt any more rebellion against him.

"Now Clarissa, let us not delay the inevitable" he said as he took her hand and guided her back to his throne.

He sat down on his throne, his onyx eyes looking up on her. His hands on the soft skin of her hips, almost painfully so, she knew there be bruises there tomorrow. The Endarkened stood below the dais where throne was placed, they began to chant in the ancient language of the demons, their voices rising and falling with the lyrical phrases.

"Put me inside of you Clarissa" he murmured to her.

The breath left her lungs as she position herself, she grabbed his cock and placed it at the entrance of her virgin pussy. She felt her feminine flesh yield to the invasion of his cock as the big mushroom shaped head of his cock broke through. He was now poised to take her virginity, the virginity she fought for so long to keep from him and what she had planned to give to Jace. Sebastian was going to deflower her, rip her virginity from her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, he smirked and licked her tear over her cheek, his lips then crushing with hers. At first she tried to push him away, but the strong hold on her body reminded her of her new position, her position as Sebastian's new sex toy. His lips on her were demanding and coaxed her to open her mouth, his tongue snaked inside forcing and dominated the kiss. He gently bit her lower lip, pulling and releasing it.

Sebastian smiled cruelly as the tip of his cock slid inside of Clary's tight sheath. She was breathing heavily, trying to slowly adjust to the invasion of his huge cock. Through the pain, and tears she was still aware of the army of Endarkened watching, chanting demonic breeding ritual songs, and stomping their feet at the sight of her deflowering. It was Sebastian who lost his patience, he had waited so long for this moment, the moment where he was inside of Clary and marking her as his. With a grunt he rammed her down his waiting cock, sheathing himself completely inside of her and tearing the last shed of her maidenhead.

Clary shrieked as the last vestige of her virginity was torn. Sebastian moaned at the feeling of her pussy clenching around his hard cock, but even better than the feeling of finally forcing his way into Clary's body was her submission and finally marking her as his by taking her virginity. This made his pleasure infinitely better. He had power, he had power over her and more power than he had ever had and he was going to use it. She fit like a glove around his member and she gasped as his hands circled her tiny waist and lifted her up and down his cock.

"Oh" Clary moaned

Sebastian squeezed her round ass. "I am not going to fuck you little sister, you are going to fuck me" he told her as his onyx eyes looked up to her green ones.

His instructions had been clear. Her small hands grabbed his shoulders in order to maintain her balance and he rewarded her with a cruel smile. Doing what he commanded she moved herself above him while Sebastian's hands remained glued to her ass and brought herself down on his cock. She could not prevent the moan that came out of her lips in response. Her head was swimming in the sensation of pain with pleasure, she could feel her tight walls stretching to accept him, hard, forceful and demanding inside of her.

Sebastian's hands slid under her arms, with one hand he rolled her nipple while the other slid under her slick folds teasing her pink nub with his thumb. She continued riding his cock , occasionally his hands would steady her, or lift her higher up if she had not done it herself only to impale her back on his cock.

"Say 'Yours Sebastian'" he growled in her ear, "Every time my dick enters your tight pussy I want you to scream 'Yours Sebastian."

Clary glared at him, but he gave a gentle slap to her pink nub "Everyone needs to know that your tight little pussy belongs to me" he commanded.

"Your Sebastian" Clary said as she lifted herself and impaled herself once more on his cock.

"Louder!" he commanded as he slammed her into his cock.

"Yours Sebastian!" Clary cried squeezing her eyes shut, her red locks bouncing with the rhythm of his merciless fucking. "Yours Sebastian! Yours Sebastian" she chanted mechanically as she lifted herself up and down his member.

Sebastian laughed happily finally having what he'd always wanted. The pain and pleasure of the dick embedded in her, the many eyes on her nude body, the skill of Sebastian’s fingers, and his tongue swirling over her sensitive nipples. Clary threw her head back and. Clarry cried out in ecstasy.

"I am not finished with you Clarissa. Your pussy is not done taking my cock. " He matched his actions with his words and he worked her body slightly off him before ramming her entire body onto his cock.

Sebastian gave an animal roar of pleasure, a sound that could have never have come from the throat of a man, but that of a demon, as his cock plunged into Clary, sheathing himself in her tight clenching pussy as she squirmed under his rough treatment of her body. He stilled inside of her and she could only feel his throbbing cock buried deep inside of her. HE then lifted up and forcing her to stand, Clary could feel his seed mixed with the blood of her virginity slid over her shapely legs. In a matter of seconds, her legs gave in and she was only upright because Sebastian held her by the waist.

"My Dark Queen" he addressed the audience of Endarkened which cheer and applauded their demon king. It was then that everything turned black as Clary fainted.

…


End file.
